Un Voyage Imprévu TRADUCTION CONTINUED
by MoMoDESTE
Summary: Qui aurait pensé que vous pourriez être réincarné tout en restant en vie? Pas moi à coup sûr. Surtout quand la personne que j'ai trouvée était l'un des plus grands rivaux de Ash dans la région de Sinnoh. Une chose est sûre, je vais certainement viser le sommet et devenir le plus fort tout en jouant avec Ash et ses amis. (Self-insert Paul)
1. Chapter 1: Qui suis-je?

**Je ne possède pas de Pokémon. Si c'était le cas j'aurais fait de Ash / Sacha / Satoshi (Je préfère son nom JAP) attraper tous le Pokémon avec qui il ses liés d'amitiés où les rares et de le faire plus mature. Parce qu'à partir de là 7G niveaux AIE AIE AIE. Prenez en compte que cet SI-Paul, marche comme si c'était MOI qui ferais le choix à propos des Pokémon à attraper.**

**Bonne conférence!**

**Un voyage inattendu ...**

**Chapitre 1: Qui suis-je? **

Que se passe-t-il? Il était impossible que cela se produise. Ce devait être un rêve.

Les souvenirs appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre ont commencé à affluer dans mon esprit, le remplissant des rêves, des sentiments et du passé de cette personne. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder les scènes se dérouler et se demander quand elles finiraient toutes.

Nous étions dans un stade dans les premiers souvenirs et au centre de ce stade, il y avait un champ de bataille qui me rappelait ceux utilisés dans l'animé Pokémon. Le symbole au centre du champs de bataille ressemblait à une forme de Pokéball.

Deux hommes se tenaient de par et d'autre du champ de bataille. L'un avait les yeux noirs et de longs cheveux violets, tandis que l'autre avait l'air plus vieux, avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns. À mon grand étonnement et à ma surprise, je me trouvais devant des créatures ressemblant à des mastodontes.

Tu rigoles.

L'un d'entre eux avait des écailles pourpres et ressemblait à une créature géante semblable à un scorpion, avec d'énorme griffes acérées, tandis que l'autre créature semblable à un golem, avec son corps entièrement fait de roches brunes. Drascore et Regirock, j'ai réalisé.

Drascore s'est bientôt effondré sur le terrain, évidemment mis hors de combat.

«Tortipouss»

Regardant à mes côtés et de debout sur une plaque-forme à ma droite se déroulant une petite créature ressemblant à une tortue, avec une coquille brune qui recouvrait son corps. Tortipouss, l'un des trois starter de la Région Sinnoh, j'ai assez facilement reconnu.

«C'est quoi ça? »Cria l'entraîneur le plus âgé, dont je me souvenais maintenant être le Roi de la Pyramide, Brandon de Battle Frontier. «J'ai relevé le défi que tu es venu me lancer, mais j'ai détesté ce match. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu possèdes toutes les qualités d'un grand dresseur. La question est... **Où est passer la force intérieure qu'il faut pour se battre**? »

«Et moi est ce que j'ai cette force intérieure? »La voix appartenait à la personne dont je suis en train de regarder les souvenirs.

Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi ai-je les souvenirs de cette personne?

Je n'étais pas mort, j'en étais certain. Alors pourquoi cela se passait-il? Sans oublier que la plupart de ces souvenirs provenaient d'une émission pour avoir crié fort! Sérieusement, je me serais certainement rappelé de regarder un vrai bataille de Pokémon dans la vraie vie, mais c'était impossible parce que ce n'était pas réel. Cela devait être une sorte de farce ou je venais vraiment de perdre le tète et j'avais vraiment perdu le sens de ce qui était réel.

"Allez, réveille-toi déjà! S'il vous plaît", laissez tout cela être un rêve étrange et foutu que j'avais.

La scène a bientôt changé et nous étions dans la forêt. Un petit Pokémon ressemblant à une cigale, muni de deux paires d'ailes s'est écrasé contre un arbre avant qu'une Pokéball ne soit lancée dessus, la suçant à l'intérieur.

Assez déjà avec les putains de flashbacks Pokémon! Je me répétais à ce moment-là frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de regarder.

Je n'étais pas en train de me réincarner? Si c'était le cas, cela aurait sens, car je savais avec certitude que je n'étais pas mort. Pourtant, cela semblait de plus en plus probable alors que les souvenirs affluaient. La personne dont je me souvenais, ne souhaitait que devenir plus fort, jurant de ne rien ressembler à son grand frère.

«Ouisticram, regarde ce que tu à fais. »

Me séparant de mes propres pensées, je fus surpris de voir un Pokémon ressemblant à un chimpanzé, à la fourrure orange devant moi, l'air épuisé. Il y avait des morceaux de flammes qui brûlaient autour de lui. Ouisticram, j'ai reconnu assez facilement, est un autre des trois starter de la région de Sinnoh. Il n'était pas très commun dans la nature et étaient très rares, surtout avec leurs entraîneurs.

J'avais déjà commencé à réaliser qui les souvenirs je vivais. De toutes les personnes que cela aurait pu être, ce gars-là étais celui que je m'attendais le moins.

Une Pokéball a été soulevée dans ma vision, dirigée vers Ouisicram. «Viens avec moi! »

«Ouisticram? »

Finalement les souvenir s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à se dissoudre, m'aveuglant alors qu'un éclair de lumière blanche m'engloutissait.

Au moins, je n'avais plus à passer tous ces flashbacks. Quel rêve étrange, mais au moins je me réveillais enfin.

Je n'allais en parler à personne. J'espère que quand je me réveillerait, j'oublierais tout ça et ne plus penserais plus jamais à ça.

J'ouvrai les yeux dans mon lit, il faisait encore nuit. Je tournait le tète sur le côté pour regarder le réveil pour voir écrit dessus 3H17 du matin. Je soupire en moi levant pour aller au toilette «Il vaudrait vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des vidéos avant d'aller dormir»  
quand je m'arrête soudainement.  
«Minute là, depuis quand j'ai un réveil? »Je me retourne vite vers la table de nuit pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

Dès que la pièce c'est éclairé, je devais vite trouver un moyen de comprendre la situation. Car de toute évidence je me suis retrouver dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne. A première vue, il s'agit d'une chambre pour une personne, Il y a un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire ainsi qu'un bureau, une chaise en face de la fenêtre et deux porte, une menant vers la sortie et l'autre un mystère. Sur le bureau, il y a un sac à dos à une sangle de couleur gris, deux motif bleu marin en demi-cercle sur les deux extrémités en bas du sac. En vérifiant de l'armoire, je trouve une veste bleu foncé aux manche noir et un jean de couleur gris terriblement familier. En allant vers la porte la plus éloignée du lit, je l'ouvre pour y passer la tête pour la mener vers un couloirs.

En voyant personne, je décide de la refermer rapidement à clef et de moi aller vers l'autre porte, ouvrant la porte puis en voyant sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la pièce. Je vois qu'il s'agit d'une salle de bain, tous se qu'il y a de plus banale avec des toilettes, un lavabo et un miroir.

Quand m'arrête soudainement en regardant mon reflex sur le miroir, je ne pouvais pas croire mes yeux. En face de moi, je voyais un mec qui avait l'air, avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux courts et violettes. Il portait un T-shirt bleu gris et short pyjama noir. C'est le corps d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, pas celui d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine qu'était mon ancien corp.

N'es-tu pas censé commencer comme un bébé quand tu es réincarné?

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'utilisais le mot réincarnation. C'était le mot que je n'aurais jamais utiliser dans une situation comme celle-ci. Sans parler de la personne dans la quelle j'avais été réincarnée.

Je devais m'empêcher de crier ou paniquer en regardant Paul, l'un des plus puissants rivaux de la série, à mon avis. Le gars aurait pu facilement vaincre Ash dans la Ligue de Sinnoh si les scénaristes de la série proposée pas pas retenu Paul utilise tous ses Pokémon les plus puissants de son équipe.

Le gars était fondamentalement comme la plus pars des joueurs Pokémon compétitifs, utilisant des Pokémon puissants et complètement évolués dans leurs équipes.

Ai-je oublié de retenir que j'étais dans Pokémon, un des anime les plus connus, pas dans l'un des autres mangas cool comme Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail ou tout autre spectacle? Mais bons avec Pokémon il y a moins de risque que je meurs puisque Ash prend toute la malchance, je suis tranquille pour le moment.

Bien sûr vivre dans le monde des Pokémon étais un de mes fantasmes d'enfance mais cela remonte à longtemps. Maintenant, cependant je me souciais plus vraiment de Pokémon après la 4G. Maintenant, j'ai continué à regarder la série jusqu'au début de la 8G. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela m'arriverait, surtout dans le corps de Paul.

C'était Paul dont nous parlions ici, le gars qui n'a attrapé que des Pokémon forts et qui a relâché ceux qui sont trop faibles pour ses critères. Honnêtement cependant, sa façon de faire les choses ne me dérangeait pas, juste la façon dont il a traitait les Pokémon, en particulier Ouisticram.

Ouisticram a été gaspillé par Ash, car il cesserait de l'utiliser après le Ligue de Sinnoh,  
mais avec Paul, il aurait facilement pu devenir le plus puissant Simiabraz qui existe, si seulement Paul était adapté et avais appris à traiter correctement Ousticram. Paul ne c'en est rendu compte que lorsqu'il avait perdu contre Ash dans la Ligue de Sinnoh contre Simiabraz.

Si tout ceci était réellement réel et entrain de se produire, je n'aillais pas commette les mêmes erreurs que Paul. Il a seulement rendu Ash plus fort en libérant Ousticram et en lui permettant de le capturer.

Bien sûr, cela faisait partie de l'intrigue, mais je m'en fiche. J'avais le contrôle maintenant et j'allais devenir l'entraîneur de Pokémon le plus puissant.

Pourquoi rendre vos rivaux plus forts alors que vous pourriez le devenir? C'était une erreur de Paul lorsqu'il avait libéré Ouisticram devant Ash, lui donnant l'occasion de le capturer. Ash est peut être le protagoniste de la série, mais avec la façon dont les écrivains l'avaient fait, perdant toujours et se trouve toujours au même niveau au début d'un nouveau voyage.

Si quelqu'un se demande jamais, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de Ash. C'était juste un gars très chanceux et c'était tout. Tous les autres Pokémon que Ash avait attrapés étaient gaspillés, en particulier son Dracaufeu.

Il était nul que je ne pouvais pas attraper le Dracaufeu de Ash à la place car il était évident que j'étais dans la région de Sinnoh. Quoi qu'il en soi, il importait peu car Ash utilisé rarement des Pokémon qu'il avait attrapé dans une autre région antérieure lors de son match de championnat.

Heureusement, j'ai pas mal de temps pour me préparer pour la ligue de Sinnoh si les souvenirs de Paul allaient être évidents. Il venait juste de capturer Ouisticram, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais encore le temps de devenir ami avec Ouisticram et de le faire mien et non celui de Ash.

Le seul problème était le reste de Pokémon de Paul et son Grand frère Reggie. Ils trouveraient sans doute cela étrange dans la manière dont je prévoyais de traiter Ouisticram par rapport à leurs méthodes d'entraînement originales avec Paul.

Être quelqu'un d'autre allait être beaucoup plus difficile que je le pensais. Mec être jeté dans ce monde en tant que moi aurait été bien plus facile à faire, plus tôt que d'essayer d'agir comme quelqu'un d'autre.

Au moins, je n'étais pas coincé comme Ash pour le reste de ma vie. C'était un avantage pour cette situation au moins.

Bien sûr, cela n'aidait toujours pas vraiment la situation dans la quelle j'étais. Devenir le plus fort devrait attendre. Pour le moment, je devais trouver un moyen d'être Paul tout en essayant de changer son personnage pour s'adapter au besoin de Ouisticram sans rendre méfiant les Pokémon de Paul ou Reggie.

Sans oublier que Paul avait d'autres Pokémon qu'il avait attrapés et entraînés autre que ceux dans la série. Après tout, Paul n'était pas un entraîneur débutant, mais entraîneur qui avait déjà parcouru les régions de Hoenn, Johto et Kanto. Il avait probablement dans ses réserves des Pokémon plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé pour Tobias ou pour entraîner ces Pokémon plus faibles

Et contrairement à Ash, Paul utilisait certains de ces autres Pokémon dans ses matchs avec la Ligue Sinnoh et c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire. Ash ne sait pas ce qui le frapperait quand il rencontrait le nouveau Paul amélioré.

Peut importe qui m'avait jeté dans ce monde.  
Ash, Tobias, la Ligue Sinnoh, l'Élite Quatre et la Championne Cynthia. J'allais tous les vaincre et leur montrer à quel point je pouvais devenir fort sans que personne ne me retienne.

Comme dans le jeu, j'allais conquérir toute la région et devenir le prochain champion de Sinnoh. Avec le Pokémon que Paul a attrapé et ceux que j 'attraperai bientôt, personne ne m'en empêcherait.

Hochant la tête une fois mon objectif fixé, je décide de me retourner pour demain. En éteignant la lumière, fermer la porte je me dirige vers mon lit. Les yeux fermés me préparent à rejoindre le pays des rêves je continue de penser, que cela ne pourrait pas non plus faire de mal si je capturerais quelques-uns des Pokémon que Ash et ses amis se rencontraient comme Cradopaud, Mustébouée, Spiritomb.  
Sérieusement, cela n'avait aucun sens que Paul n'ait jamais attrapé Mustébouée en raison de sa réputation de Pokémon puissant.

Mais est ce que j'irai jusqu'à pendre le risque de changer la chronologie et de rendre mes rivaux plus faible que leurs homologues de la série?

Bien sur, tout cela a été assez soudain et inattendu pour moi, mais j'allais en tirer le meilleur parti de la situation dans la quelle je me trouvais. Être coincé en tant que Paul était juste en défie que je devais surmonter. pour ce qui est de la chronologie je verrai cela demain, si je suis toujours dans ce monde au matin.

Une chose est sûre, cela va certainement être beaucoup plus intéressant par rapport à la vie ennuyeuse que j'avais auparavant.

Je pense que je vais aimer ça, d'être ici.

Attention Sinnoh car je suis sur le point de faire bouger un peu les choses!

**Salut les gars. C'est la première fois que je poste une FanFiction et j'ai voulu reprendre cette **  
**SI-Paul qui a été abandonné. **  
**J'ai envoyé un MP l'auteur originel pour lui dire que je contais reprendre son histoire et la modifiée. **  
**Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. **  
**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.**


	2. Chapter 2: Debut de l'aventure

**Chapitre 2: Début de l'aventure**

À mon réveil, après m'être réveillé, lavé et habillé. Il était difficile pour moi de croire que dans ma main était une véritable Pokéball. Ce ne sont pas les jouets vendus dans les magasins en tant que en tant que jouet ou objet de collection, mais une vraie, ceux qui servent à capturer les Pokémon dans la série et dans les jeux.

Je semble en avoir plusieurs sur moi, probablement quand Paul voulait capturer plusieurs Pokémon et les scanners pour leurs mouvements avant de déterminé s'ils étaient assez fort pour ajouter son équipe. Étonnement les Pokémon que Paul semblait avoir sur lui à ce moment-là était Élekid et Ouisticram. Ses autres Pokémon étaient probablement avec Reggie, ce qui signifie que Paul voulaient axé son entraînement sur ceux qu'il venaient de prendre.

Reposer contre le bureau j'ai sorti le Pokédex de couleur bleu nuit et je l'ai utiliser pour numériser les Pokéball de Élekid et Ouisticram que j'avais sur moi.

Élekid est à un niveau différent du Pikachu de Ash, remarquai-je, apprent que c'est mouvement étaient Fatal-Foudre, Abri, Casse-Brique et Poing-Éclair avec la capacité statik. Dans les souvenirs de Paul, j'ai appris que les Pokémon non pas de limite de mouvements a apprendre par rapport aux jeux.

Par contre, il y a une règle dans les match et concours qu'il y a une limite de n'utiliser pas plus de quarte mouvements.

Mettant de côté la Pokéball d'Élekid, j'ai vérifié les infos de Ouisticram. Les mouvements de Ouisticram étais Flammèche, Roue de Feu, Griffe et Tunnel, avec Brasier comme capacité. Ne t'inquiète pas Ouisticram, tu es avec moi maintenant, pas Paul, enfin le vrai. Avec ma formation Ouisticram a la place de Paul, j'étais certain de pouvoir faire ce que Paul ne pouvais pas et de maîtriser Brasier tout évoluant Ouisticram jusqu'à Simiabraz.

Ouisticram deviendrait certainement l'un de mes plus Pokémon aux côtés du Torterra de Paul. J'ai aimé utiliser Ouisticram dans les jeux , car c'était mon Starter préféré avec Tortipouss dans la 4G. Le système de niveau et de l'entraînement seraient probablement différents de ceux auxquels j'étais habitué dans les jeux. Et je doute que les points d'expériences existait aussi.

Si seulement il était si facile de former de puissants Pokémon pour la prochaine Ligue de Sinnoh.

Contrairement aux jeux, je dois vaincre d'autres entraîneurs et remporter la Ligue de Sinnoh afin de défier le Conseil Quatre et Cynthia. Le seul défi de la Ligue serai de Tobias et son équipe de Pokémon Légendaire. Les seuls Pokémon de son équipe à ma connaissance sont Darkrai et Latios, tandis que les autres de son équipe reste un mystère.

Cela risque d'être une bataille très intéressante.

Néanmoins, la Ligue Sinnoh est encore dans longtemps et contrairement à Ash, je n'aurais pas à faire à des distractions lorsqu'entraîner mon Pokémon et gagner des Badges d'Arène. J'allais avoir besoin de devenir encore plus fort qu'était le niveau de Paul dans la Ligue de Sinnoh.

Cela signifie attraper des Pokémon encore et toujours plus puissant que ceux capturés par Paul pendant la série. Comme se Métalosse shiny...

Je veux ce Métalosse.

La raison pour laquelle Paul n'a jamais attrapé ce Métalosse n'a jamais eu de sens quand Ash et ses ami ont appris à quel point le Métalosse étaient puissant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de savoir où je suis. Espérons que nous étions de l'arrivé de Ash dans la région Sinnoh. J'allais utiliser Ash comme tremplin pour tester mon Pokémon et devenir plus fort.

Je décidais donc de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac, j'ai soupiré de lorsque j'ai trouvé un appareil qui n'était pas le Pokédex. Cela ressemblait à une montre-bracelet carré bleu pour le contour de l'écran et blanc pour le bracelet avec un écran tactile de couleur vert.

Cela s'appelle une Pokémontre, il y avec un bouton rouge à droite pour changé de logiciel parmi les 25 différents. Tel quel la carte, la calculatrice, pile ou face et bien d'autres.

Malheureusement, le Pokédex n'a pas la fonction carte comme dans les jeux. Dès que ma Pokémontre allumé pour afficher toute la région de Sinnoh sur l'écran et à indiquer ma position sur la carte. En m'amusant avec l'appareil, j'ai vite compris comment effectuer un zoom avant et appris que je me trouvais dans le centre Pokémon de Littorella.

Cela signifie que nous étions vraiment près du début de la série et de ma première bataille rivale avec Ash. Contrairement à Paul qui avait l'expérience avec les batailles Pokémon dans ce monde, la seule expériences que j'ai eu était dans les jeux et ils était complément différents de ceux de la série. Et même si je possède les souvenirs de Paul, cela ne suffira peut-être pas. Espérons que les Pokémon présent suffiront à écraser l'équipe de Ash.

Et bien que comme Paul, je joue un peu compétitif dans les jeux, mais je suis plutôt un joueur occasionnel, pas à gagner de grand tournoi.

Pourquoi suis-je même à Littorella en premier lieu?

Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que Paul étais à la recherche d'un Étourmi fort à ajouter à son équipe. Je n'ai pas pourquoi il en voulait un, alors que Cornèbre suffisait largement.

Dans les jeux Corboss possède un plus grand puissance offensive, que se soit physique ou spéciale avec un peu plus de vie qu'un Étouraptor. Quand à Étouraptor possède une plus grande vitesse, une plus grande défense que se soit physique ou spéciale. En fin de compte peu importe, si j'attrape le même Étourmi que Paul, j'allais probablement le garder et l'entraîner. Après tout Corboss ou Étouraptor, dans les jeux il m'es arrivé d'avoir les deux même si je préfère Corboss.

Quels autres Pokémon étaient là et méritaient d'être ajouté à mon équipe?

Le Cradopaud de Pierre, je me suis soudain souvenu. Son Cradopaud serait certainement utile dans mon équipe pour le premier Champion d'arène comparé a cet Azumarill.

Que Paul utilisait aux côtés d'Élekid et Ouisticram.

Je veux ce Cradopaud.

C'est décidé, Cradopaud serait l'un de mes prochain Pokémon après Étourmi. Désolé Pierre, mais tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autres pour t'empêcher de draguer.

Il y a aussi le Ursaring de Paul, qu'il a capturé dans la forêt remplit de Cerfrousse juste avant Félé-Cité. Cet Ursaring était très puissant pendant la série, seul Ouisticram la vaincu. Que se soit Étouraptor, Mustébouée ou Pikachu, aucun n'a réussi à le battre à part le Regirock de Brandon.

Et il y en avait encore d'autre comme sont Scorvol, Drascore. Ce Togepi sournois aussi qui semble intéressant. Mais pour les trouver, il vas me falloir un type vol et comme je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je vais le garder. Je vais devoir appeler Reggie pour m'envoyer Cornèbre, et il fallait que je le fasse tôt ou tard alors autant commencer maintenant.

Hochant la tête une fois, debout je place la Pokémontre à mon poignet droit et passe ma tête et mon bras a l'intérieur de la sangle de mon sac et sorti la chambre en tout en fermant la porte à clef derrière moi.

Après j'ai vite trouvé mon chemin pour arriver à l'accueil du centre Pokémon, où une femme très séduisante, avec les plus roses que j'ai jamais vue de ma vis, que j'ai reconnue comme étant l'Infirmière Joëlle était déjà en service.

Et de penser que j'allai en rencontrer beaucoup au cours de mon voyage. Ça risque d'être bizarre.

« Bonjour, bien dormi. Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui? » L'Infirmière Joëlle a demandé avec un sourire aimable. Ses salutation me rappelaient toute les fois où j'entrais dans le Centre Pokémon lorsque je jouais aux jeux.

Au moins maintenant elle est attrayante à regarder au lieu d'une tache à l'écran.

« Non merci, je vais partir tout de suite. Au revoir! » En lui hochant la tête comme salutation.

Il est temps de créer des dans le scénario.

Quittant le Centre Pokémon, pour me rendre à la route 201. La liaison avec Ouisticram devait attendre. En ce moment, je veux en ce moment attraper Étourmi et peut être le garder. Mais, sachant à quel point était faible le Étouraptor de Ash, il y a peu de chance.

Les trouver ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Il est temps de capturer pour la première fois un Pokémon.

Nous approchions du spectacle et ma première vraie bataille de Pokémon, et comme Paul, je comptais écrasé Ash dans notre bataille.

En souriant d'impatience, a l'idée de capturer mes prochains Pokémon et de mes futur combats à venir.

Maintenant, cependant, il était que j'attrape mon premier Pokémon depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Cet endroit devrai le faire.

En regardant autour des arbres qui m'entoure,

Je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal pour que des Étourmi si cache.

Sortant la Pokéball d'Élekid, je la jette en l'air. « Élekid, je te choisi! »

« Éle-kid! »

Se matérialisant à partir de la Pokéball, Elekid regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'ils font ici.

Si tout se passe comme prévu, l'attaque d'Élekid attirera finalement Ash ici,

espérant que c'est son Pikachu qui aurait déclenché l'attaque.

J'espère attraper l'Étourmi à qui possède Aeropique avant.

Sortant mes Pokéball de rechange, je me préparer dans l'espoir de le trouver.

« Élekid utilise Fatal-Foudre le long des arbres! »

« Éle-kid! »

En tournant ses bras, Élekid produit de l'électricité et les tirs dans les arbres. Créer autant de bruit que possible doit suffire à perturber l'Étourmi dans la région.

En balayant les rangées d'arbres, j'entends les cris des Pokémon alors que les feuilles commencer à bruisser.

« Étourmi »

Volants hors des arbres, des centaines d'Étourmi prirent la fuite, luttant pour éviter les éclairs que leurs envoie Élekid.

« Continue comme ça, Élekid! »

Élekid continue à tourner les bras, en frappant tout les Étourmi qu'ils y a sur la ligne de tir.

Agrandissant une des Pokéballs dans ma main,

je la lance sur une des Étourmi afflaiblie par l'attaque d'Élekid. Frappant sa marque sur la tête, la Pokéball a aspiré l'Étourmi à l'intérieur, tombant au sol et sonnant, signifiant une capture réussie.

C'est un de moins, plus que deux.

J'espère que l'un d'eux est fort et pourras m'aider pour mon match contre Ash.

Il me reste quatre places vides dans mon équipe

avant que le reste ne soit envoyer chez Reggie via au Pokédex qui donne une limite de Pokémon transportable que l'ont peut garder sur soit.

C'est alors que j'espérais attraper un Étourmi shiny, mais sachant taux de rareté à laquelle ils sont cela n'arriveras jamais. Cert cela fera le capturer à coût sure mes rien de plus.

« Ele-kid! » Élekid me regarda, comme si on se demandait s'il a déjà fini avec ces Étourmi.

« Pas encore! »

Préparant trois autre Pokéball, je les lance sur trois autres Étourmi, réalisant trois autre capture réussie avec l'aide d'elekid.

À ce stade, je me préparais à caputer mon dernier Étourmi lorsque je l'ai repéré en esquivant avec élégance l'attaque d'Élekid était

un petit Pokémon aviaire au corps dodu.

Il est principalement kaki avec un visage, un ventre et quelques plumes de couleur kaki. Ses serres et son bec sont dorés. Il a des marquages noirs angulaires autour des yeux et une petite crête aux plumes marron jaune et doré sur le dessus de la tête.

« Élekid concentre tes attaques sur le doré! »

« Élue-kid! »

Trouvant sa cible, Elekid décocha un éclair sur le Roucool nouvellement identifié, le faisant tourner autour de lui, évitant de peu l'attaque.

Élekid surpris par ses mouvement agiles, mais continu à lancer une séries d'attaques après lui, ne voulant pas que sa cible s'echappe.

« Continue! »

Il s'emble que j'ai plus de chance dans ce monde de trouver un Pokémon shiny que dans les jeux.

C'est sur mon jeux Pokémon Perle que j'ai rencontré mon premier shiny après plus de quatre-cents heures de jeux. C'était un golélise sur la route 221, devant le Parc des Amis pour transférer ses Pokémon d'anciennes versions.

Je n'essayais même pas de rencontré un shiny que je le rencontrai.

Il est hors de question de que je laisse se Roucool s'échapper. Pas devant moi.

« Élekid! » lançant un puissant coup de foudre, Élekid frappa sa cible, choquant le Roucool et l'affaiblissant.

Comme je ne manquai pas de temps, je lance ma Pokéball au Roucool, l'aspirant et m'y précipite, impatient d'avoir le Roucool shiny dans mon équipe. Il y avait de la chance qu'il soit plus faible que les Étourmi que j'ai attrapé. mais pour le moment je m'en fichais.

Ramassant la Pokéball, je regarde Élekid et souris en hochant la tête.

« Excellents travaille, Élekid »

« Éle-kid! »

« Étourmi, vien ici! »

Surpris que ce ne soit pas le cri de Pokémon, je me retourne, réalisant que la voix appartient à Ash alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux avec Pierre et ce qui semblait être son Capumain, toujours habiller de ses vêtement de Hoenn.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait un Capumain après l'avoir et échanger avec Aurore pour Mustébouée.

Si je n'avais été lentement habitué à ce monde, j'aurais paniqué de me retrouver face à face avec les vrais Ash Ketchum et Pierre, bien sûr.

Gardant les émotions en échec, je les regarde avec un visage neutre, se que je faisait assez facilement dans mon ancien monde blasé de ma vie d'avant.

C'était le type qui, dans un univers, battu Paul dans la Ligue Sinnoh et perdu par la suite contre Tobias en demi-finale, mais pas cette fois. J'étais déterminé à batte Ash quoi qu'il arrive et le vaincre complètement dans tous les futures batailles.

« Un conseil ne te met pas sur mon chemin avec ton Étourmi! »

J'avais décider de dire la même chose que Paul lors de c'est conversation avec Ash. Ils étaient faciles de les apprendres vu le nombres de fois que j'ai regarder la 4G et comme Paul est mon personnage préféré, c'était du gâteau.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici à part nous. » Répondit Ash.

« Ce doit être cet Élekid qui a lancé cet attaque électrique. » A noté Pierre.

Merci d'avoir déclaré l'évidence, en roulant intérieurement les yeux.

« Au faite tu peut-être me renseigné. Tu n'aurais pas vue une fille dans les environs par hazard? » Ash a demandé.

Encore Pikachu capturer par la Team Rocket ?

Question stupide, il faudrait vraiment sans débarrasser.

« Non, tu crois que cet Étourmi est à la hauteur ? » En dirigeant mon regard pour regarder son Étourmi sur son épaule. Même si je savais déjà ce que cet Étourmi deviendra.

« Hein?» Ash ne comprenant pas ma question.

« Étourmi ?» Et il devait être de même pour son Pokémon.

« Je t'ai vu le capturer, » pas en mensonge, mais pas la vérité non plus. Puisque je l'es déjà vu faire dans l'anime.« tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de capturer les meilleurs Pokémon possible? »

« Parce-que toi tu sais les différencier ? » Ash me demandas en haussant la voix.

« Bien sûr regarde. » En prenant les trois Pokéball des Étourmi que j'ai capturé et en les jetant en l'air.

Alors que les Étourmi se matérialisent, je retournai la tête vers Ash pour l'entendre dire

« Tu en as capturer trois! » Ash dit choqué par cela.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'il est possible de scanner un Pokémon avec ton Pokédex, pour savoir quels attaques il connaît. » en prenant mon Pokédex pour lui faire une démonstration, pendant que les Étourmi ont atterri devant moi. « En tous cas moi c'est ce que je fais, si tu avais fait ça dès le début, tu te serais épargner pas mal de problème. » en terminant de scanner mes Étourmi et heureusement il y a un qui connais Aéropique et Reflet en plus de Vive-attaque et Jet de sable.

« Bon un seul de vous connais Aéropique, c'est lui que je choisis. » prenant mes Pokéball en ramenant le Étourmi que je choisi en premier et en le ramenant à ma ceinture, pour en suit ramener les deux autres dans le Pokéball.

« Et vous deux retourner chez vous!» en lançant les deux Pokéball en l'air qui ce sont libérés dans un éclair de lumière bleu.

« Étourmi! » reprennent leurs envol vers leurs troupeau.

« Drôle de façon de traité les Pokémon? » Ash dit en s'approchant avec Pierre.

En roulant les yeux, pourquoi j'ai fais ça. « Les seules attaques que connaissait les deux autres était Jet de Sable et Charge, pas terrible! »

Ash leva le ton de sa voix pour exprimer son opinion. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, bien entraîner n'importe quel Pokémon peut devenir forts! »

« Pff! » M'esclaffant, même nous les joueurs ont faisait pareil dans notre monde en relâchant les Pokémon qui n'avait pas la nature où les IV, EV suffisant dans nos jeux pour faire des équipes stratégiques.

Ash énervé me dit « Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça? »

Le moments que j'attendais de cet conversation est en arrivé. « Tu vas le comprendre, si tu relève mon défi! »

« D'accord, je suis prêt! » S'exclama Ash, impatient de se battre. Dommage que ses espoirs soient sur le point d'être anéantis.

« Ça sera à match à trois Pokémon, trois contre trois est le meilleur moyen de savoir avec quel type Pokémon un dresseur est le plus à l'aise.

Je trouve cela plus révélateur. »

Ash haleta lorsqu'il appris les règles de leurs combat. « Oui je comprend mais je n'ai que deux Pokémon » « Capumain!/Étourmi! » s'exclama ses Pokémon.

« Dis moi que tu plaisante? »

En le regardant droit dans les yeux pour voir aucune trace de mensonge.

En me détournant pour arrêter de regarder sa.

« C'est tellement pitoyable! Viens Élekid allons nous en! » En me retournant vers Littorella. Comparer à l'animé, j'avais espérer que Ash serait différent quand je le rencontrais en vrai. Mais faut croire que non.

« Élekid! »

Même si j'avais hâte de combattre Ash, je voulais tester mon nouveau Pokémon et je ne pourrais le faire s'il s'agissait d'un combat simple ou double. Il me suffira d'attendre que Ash retrouve son Pikachu avant de me défier.

Soudain, un énorme a crépité dans les airs et j'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule pour voir un énorme Pilier de foudre s'élever dans le ciel.

« Oui, c'est un Électacle! » j'entends Ash s'exclamer avant son départ dans la direction d'origine de l'attaque.

On dirait que notre bataille seras beaucoup plus tôt que je le pensais.

Autant attendre que Ash arrive au Laboratoire de Professeur Sorbier avant de le défier à nouveau.

En vérifiant la carte, je me dirige vers ma destination, sans soucier des problèmes de Ash que rencontrait avec la Team Rocket.

C'était son problème, pas le mien.

**Wouhaaa se Chapitre était ultra long j'espère que vous appréciez la Lecture.**

**Équipe Pokémon de SI-Paul:**

**Elekid (M) Capacité: Statik.**

**Mouvement: Fatal-Foudre, Abri, Casse-Brique, Poing-Éclair.**

**Ouisticram (M) Capacité: Brasier.**

**Mouvement: Flammèche, Roue de Feu, Tunnel, Griffe.**

**Étourmi (M) Capacité: Regard vif.**

**Mouvement: Aéropique, Reflet, Jet de Sable, Vive-Attaque.**

**Roucool Shiny (?) Capacité: ?**

**Movement ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Le premiers combats

**Chapitre 3: Rivalité**

Après être sortie de la route 201 pour ensuite rentré dans le Pokéshop de Littorella pour acheter de la nourriture, des potions et total soin pour les Pokémon, Heureusement se n'était pas trop chère individuellement. Et avec l'argent que Paul a gagné pendant ces précédents voyages, il avait amassé une petit fortune.

Maintenant on dirait que je doit aller au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner mes Pokémon.

Paul avait sur lui quelques potions pour soigner ses Pokémon, mais c'était à peu près tout. Ce gars était sérieux au sujet de traiter rien de plus comme des outils.

Sans compter qu'il avait peu de nourriture à donner à son Pokémon quand ils en avaient besoin. J'allais aussi avoir besoin de provisions pour que mon Pokémon ne soit pas affamé.

Oui, il était impossible de jouer le rôle de Paul pour toujours traitait son Pokémon. C'était impossible et immorale pour moi.

Le problème est trouver un mensonge intelligent qui convaincrait Reggie le frère de Paul et ses Pokémon de mon soudain changement de caractère pour les traiter. Je pourrais utiliser Ouisticram comme raison.

Si je me souviens bien, Paul voulait que Ouisticram soit son plus puissant Pokémon de type feu avant de le publier et de remplacer Ouisticram par Maganon.

C'était une de la part de Paul. Si ses méthodes d'entraînement ne fonctionnaient pas pour Ouisticram, il aurait au moins pu l'envoyer à son frère pour qu'il s'entraîne au lieu de permettre à Ash de l'attraper et de l'utiliser contre lui.

Pas cette fois, Ash. Ouisticram est mon Pokémon et il hors de question que je laisse Ash bousillé le potentiel de Ouisticram.

Nous allons gagner la Ligue Sinnoh quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais, il est toujours utiles de savoir comment je suis arrivé ici dans le corps de Paul, et je sais exactement comment faire, en rencontrant le Dieu Pokémon que l'on voit dans le Film 12 Arceus et le Joyau de Vie.

En attenant, tant que je suis là aussi. Je peux bien suivre le courant et tirer le meilleur parti de la situation.

Et pour l'excuse je pourrai au mieux encore utiliser cela lors mon match contre Cynthia.

Elle fait,je ne sais plus quelle explication la manière d'on elle chercher à devenir plus forte

et comment elle est devenue Championne et il y en étais de même lors de son match avec Brandon. Ce qui me faisait trois excuses pour Reggie.

Pendant que je me dirigeait vers le Centre Pokémon, j'ai sorti la Pokéball de mon Roucool shiny pour vérifier ses mouvement.

Il s'avère que mon Roucoul avait un très bon ensemble, avec Vive-Attaque, Demi-Tour, Atterissage et Ouragan avec la capacité Regard Vif sur lui. Ce qui beaucoup plus intéressant que l'Étourmi j'ai toujours sur moi.

Maintenant tout ce que j'avais à faire étais d'attendre l'arrivé de Ash avant de le défier à nouveau dans une bataille. Ce sera ma première vrais bataille dans ce monde, mais avec le Pokémon de Paul et le mien, j'étais certains que nous serions capables de vaincre l'équipe de Ash.

J'hésite encore sur les Pokémon à utiliser lors de ma première bataille avec Ash. Dois-je utiliser la même équipe de Pokémon lors de son premier combat avec lui ou remplacer Étourmi par Roucool. Tel étais mon dilemme.

Réflexion faite j'ai décidé donc de garder Roucool encore caché pour le moments. Je ne voulais pas révéler les Pokémon nouvellement acquis à Ash avant que nous nous disputions dans la Ligue de Sinnoh.

Arriver au Centre Pokémon, je suis directement aller à l'accueil ou j'ai été reçu par l'Infirmière Joëlle avec un sourire. « Re-bonjours, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui? »

« Mes Pokémon ont besoin d'êtres guéri. »

Sortant les Pokéball de Ouisticram, Élekid, Étourmi et Roucool, je les remis à l'Infirmière Joëlle. Il avait besoin d'être en plein forme lors de mon futur match face à Ash.

« Je vous ferai savoir quand vos Pokémon seront complètement guéris », a déclaré l'Infirmière Joëlle en plaçant les Pokéballs sur un plateau et en les remettant à Leveinard.

Autun que je puisse demander à Reggie de m'envoyer le Cornèbre de Paul, pendant que j'attendais.

En me dirigeant vers les PC, je me suis arrêtés devant eux, me demandant si c'était la bonne décision. De toute façon, cela allait arriver, que je le veuille ou non.

Alors a devienne que pourra.

Comme par instinct et par mémoire, j'ai composé le numéro de Reggie et j'ai attendu qu'il réponde.

La raison pour laquelle j'appelle le frère de Paul est lié à l'un de mes problèmes initiaux lorsque j'ai découvert ma situation.

Il va sans que je ne suis pas trop différent de Paul. Nos personnalité étaient à peu près pareil sauf quand il s'agissait de Pokémon, et s'il agissait de la même manière que dans la série le décrivait, on verrait facilement la différence qui produite littéralement du jour au lendemains, comme le remarqueraient sans aucun doute Élekid et Ouisticram.

Cela ne montrait pendant de petites scènes comment Paul agissait vis-à-vis envers de ses Pokémon et je savais comment c'est méthode d'entraînement fonctionnaient.

Bien que Paul est rarement échangé avec son frère pendant la série, il semblait que Reggie savait à quoi ressemblait son frère et prenez soin de tous ses Pokémon qu'il gardait dans ses réserves.

Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se passera si quelqu'un concluait et prouvait que je ne suis pas le vrai Paul. Alors je laisse ce problème pour le moments

Reggie a bientôt répondu à l'appel et son visage est apparu sur l'écran. Si seulement c'est téléphone étaient uniquement vocaux et se montrerai aucun visages cela faciliterait les choses pour moi.

Respire et reste dans le personnage,

Respire et reste dans le personnage, je me suis répéter comme un mantra. « Salut Reggie c'est moi, il faut que tu m'envoie Cornèbre. Il y aurait une rumeur sur un Cradopaud puissant sur la route 202, et il me seras utile avec Cornèbre de le localiser. »

Si je me souvenais bien, contrairement à Ash, Paul faisant constamment tourner son équipe quand cela lui convenait, donc cet appelle ne devrait pas être trop suspect.

« Un Craudopaud ? Hein ? Il doit être particulier si il a suscité ton intérêt. »

Jusqu'ici tout à bien. Reggie n'a encore rien remarqué.

« Oui, si il me convient, je risque de le garder pour l'utiliser pour le préparer à affronter le Champion de l'Arène de Charbourg. »

Ce qui était vrai.

« L'arène de Charbourg, je vois. Bon d'accord, je reviens tout de suite te cherche la Pokéball de Cornèbre. » me dit Reggie en se levant.

Ouf, j'avais réussit à donner une explication convaincante à Reggie pour m'envoyer Cornèbre. Heureusement il n'a rien remarqué pour le moment.

« Paul, je t'envoie Cornèbre. Tu est près à le recevoir ? » Reggie me demanda en revenant à l'écran me faisant presque sauter de peur. Il a tardé à ce que je vois.

« Oui! Je suis prêt. » en lui hochant la tête comme guise de confirmation.

« Ok alors c'est parti. » alors qu'il plaça la Pokéball dans le compartiment.

Alors que j'entends le bruits de la teleportation de la Pokéball depuis l'écran de Reggie, jusqu'à que je vois des éclairs de couleurs blanc, frappant l'emplacement vide de transporteur de Pokéball. Pour ensuite mon la Pokéball de Cornèbre.

« Je l'ai reçu, Reggie c'est bon! Je t'enverrai mes prochain Pokémon plus tard.» et en re-hochant la tête comme si de remerciement.

« Pas de problème Paul, j'attendrai ici pour le recevoir. »

Et avec cela, la conversation se termina et je pus enfin soupirer.

Au moins c'était fini pour le moment mais il me reste encore le problème de Ouisticram.

Je pense en parler à Reggie après avoir rencontré Cynthia.

Je continua à réfléchir pour entendre dans les hauts-parleurs du Centre Pokémon.

« Paul t'es Pokémon ont tous étaient rétabli merci de venir les chercher à l'accueil. »

Mettant la Pokéball de Cornèbre à ma ceinture je me dirige vers l'accueil, où l'Infirmière Joëlle me tend mes Pokéball sur un plateau.

L'Infirmière baisse la tête alors que je mets mes Pokéball sur ma ceinture et prenais congé. « Paul j'ai fini les soins de tes Pokémon, ils sont en parfaite santés et merci d'être passé. Nous espérons vous revoir.»

En sortant du Centre Pokémon, je me dirigeait donc vers le Laboratoire tu professeur Sorbier.

Tout en profitant pour scanner la Pokéball de Cornèbre pour connaître ces mouvements. Et il en connaissait de très bon mouvement qui me seront très utiles tel quel Piquée, Ball'Ombre, Buée Noire, Aéropique.

Arrivé en bas du chemin vers le Laboratoire, j'aperçois Ash et ses amis rentrer dans le Laboratoire. Ce qui veut que je suis juste dans les temps.

Parfait.

Une fois arrivé en haut je décidais donc de me reposer contre l'arbre. Pendant que j'attendais l'arrivé de Ash. Et sortir mes Pokémon de leur Pokéball pour les prévenir du match qui vas suivre.

Sortant leurs Pokéball de ma ceinture, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton central pour les agrandir.

Je me demande comment ces deux Pokémon vont réagir lorsqu'elles seront libéré pour quelque chose n'est pas une formation ou pour capturer d'autres Pokémon. J'ai décidé de ne pas sortir celle d'Étourmi puisque je n'allait pas le garder.

« Ouisticram, Élekid, , sorter! »

En les jetant dans les airs, un éclair de lumière blanche les a éclairés, matérialisant les deux Pokémon juste devant les yeux. Le premier a se matérialiser était Élekid.

Je n'avais pas trop fait attention à l'apparence Élekid tout à l'heure, donc c'est l'occasion des les vérifier. Comme la plus part des bébés Pokémon, Élekid était petit, avec un corps arrondi jaune et rayure noires. Ses bras sont très développés, avec trois griffes sur chaque main et deux bandes sur les bras, enroulées tout autour. Sur sa tête, deux antennes sur son crâne en forme de prise électrique utilisé au Japon ou aux États-Unis. Au centre de son torse de fourrure jaune se trouve, un éclair de fourrure noire avec avec deux rangées de marques noires de chaque côté. Ses deux jambes jaune et noire sont relativement courtes par rapport aux restes de sont corps. Bref la ligne évolutive de Pokémon électrique Ultime.

Élekid comme je sais dans l'animé. Deviendra l'un des principaux partenaires de combat de Combats de Paul, l'utilisant tout au long de son parcours et en le transformant pleinement en un Élekable pour la Ligue de Sinnoh. Je voulais faire la même chose, mais cette fois-ci Simiabraz seras également à mes côtés en tant que partenaire principal.

Ensuite, Ouisticram, qui est apparut à côté d'Élekid, regardant autour de lui et se demanda pourquoi ils étaient appelés. Ouisticram possède à peu près la même hauteur qu'Élekid et resemble à celle d'un jeune chimpanzé. Sa fourrure est principalement orange, à l'exception de son visage, de ses oreilles, son ventre, ses mains et ses pieds, qui sont jaune pâle. Ses oreilles sont anormalement larges comparées à sa tête et sont rouges à l'intérieur. Il a deux petites dents pointues dans la mâchoire supérieure. Ouisticram a des marques rouges au-dessus des yeux, un symbole en forme de boucle sur le buste, cinq doigts à chaque main et trois orteils à chaque pied.

Il était presque difficile à croire que ce petit gars deviendrait le méchant Simiabraz qui possédait une capacité Brasier très puissante. Comme Ash, Paul étais aussi très chanceux pour possédé deux starter de Sinnoh dans son équipe et un imbecile pour libérer Ouisticram.

Il a sans doute regretté cette décision à la fin quand il a été battu par Simiabraz dans la Ligue de Sinnoh.

Cela n'allait pas arriver cette fois. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire, j'allais faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour exploiter le pouvoir et le potentiel de Ouisticram et utiliser sa capacité Brasier pour moi-même, pas pour Ash. Même si cela impliquait de faire des choses que Paul ne ferait pas d'habitude.

« Élekid / Ouisticram? » Les deux Pokémon m'ont regardé, se demandant quelle était leurs tâche pour aujourd'hui.

C'était gênant.

C'était déjà assez étrange pour moi de voir les deux Pokémon qui n'était pas techniquement à moi, c'est très différent de sur console. Dire que je verrais bientôt tout un tas de différents Pokémon, sans parler des Pokémon de Paul qui sont avec son frère.

J'avais pas trop hâte de ce moment arrive.

« Nous allons avoir un match tout à l'heure, donc préparez-vous . »

« Élekid! / Ouisticram! » les deux ont hocher la tête alors qu'Élekid faisait tourner ses bars et générer de l'électricité avec Ouisticram augmentant ça flamme de volume, pour me confirmer et montrée leurs l'impatience de se battre.

« Très bien, maintenant. Retour! »Satisfait de leurs réponse, je met leur Pokéball devant eux libérant un rayon rouge pour les ramener dans leurs Pokéballs.

En espérant que Ash se montre bientôt, j'ai décider de réfléchir à mon avenir dans ce monde.

Même si la Ligue de Sinnoh était encore de longtemps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de planifier ma stratégie pour faire fasse à Tobias. Sachant que les scénaristes le mettaient seulement dans la série pour empêcher Ash de remporter la Ligue de Sinnoh, je savais qu'il serait le plus grand défi surmonter pour pouvoir défier le Conseil Quatre et Cynthias

Darkrai et Latios, sans parler des quartes autres Pokémon inconnus que Tobias avait dans son équipe. Il a réussit à éliminer toute l'équipe de Ash avec seulement deux de ses Pokémon légendaires, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un accomplissement pour Tobias pour Tobias puisque Ash utilisait une équipe vraiment pourrie à l'époque. Seul son Jungko et Pikachu on réussi à vaincre Darkrai et Latios. Je dois donc utiliser des Pokémon très puissant dans mon équipe si j'espérai avoir une chance contre Tobias.

Ceux que Paul avait dans l'animé de seraient pas suffisants.

Ce fus un long pour atteindre pour devenir champion, mais j'allais l'atteindre. Sinon, quel était le but de ma présence ici au lieu de Paul.

Levant les yeux, je souris quand je vis Ash et ses amis sortir du laboratoire du professeur Sorbier.

Ash semble aussi de me voir quand je les ai approchés.

« Oui? Qui es-tu? » Le plus âgé du groupe me demanda.

« Je m'appelle Paul et si je ne fait pas erreur, vous êtes le professeur Sorbier. C'est lui que j'attendais. » Répondis-je en regardant Ash.

« Qui? Moi? » Ash a demandé.

« Tu a trois Pokémon maintenant. Tu veut toujours m'affronter?»

« Pika! » Pikachu me lança un regard noir, comme pressé de relever le défi.

Ash sourit. « Bien sûr, avec joie. Je veux devenir Maître Pokémon et pour y arriver je dois battre tous ceux qui me défit. »

Pikachu sauta de l'épaule de Ash et atterri devant lui.

« Pika! »

Dieu, c'était ridicule. Trois régions et toujours le même slogan et dire que sa continue. Mais bon au moins j'admire se détermination.

Le Professeur Sorbier hocha la tête. « Alors suivez moi dans mon jardin.»

Déplacer sur le site de leurs champs de bataille, je me suis préparé pour la bataille en faisant face à Ash et son Pikachu a l'extrémité opposé du champ. Ils semblaient tous empâtaient de commencer la bataille que moi.

Même s'ils ne le savaient pas, cela allait être ma première vraie bataille Pokemon dans ce monde et j'allais gagner à tout prix.

« Je serais l'arbitre! » Annonça Pierre en se tenant les côtés du champs de bataille.

« C'est formidable, je n'ai encore jamais vue de match Pokémon en vrai. »

C'est alors j'ai remarqué Aurore, en oubliant complètement qu'elle était avec les autres. Personnellement, je n'ais jamais aimé les

Poké-girls qui accompagnais Ash durant ces voyages que ce soit Ondine, Flora, Aurore, Iris ou Serena. D'accord elle était assez mignonne pour certaine quand je les ai vue pour la première fois dans la série. Maintenant, cependant dans la chair, elle n'était pas si impressionnante à regarder. Il y avait beaucoup plus de femmes dance ce monde qui étaient plus belles qu'elle.

« Comme je te l'avais proposé seras un match à trois contres trois, il n'y aura pas de substitution et le premier qui remporte deux manche à gagner. D'accord? » Souriant, j'ai attendu la réponse de Ash.

« Et comment. Étourmi je te choisi! » Cria Ash, le petit Pokémon aviaire prenant son envol sur le champ de bataille.

« Moi aussi j'en ai un. Étourmi, paré pour le match! » Lançant ma propre Pokéball sur le champ de , il était temps de voir si Ash a fait exactement ce qu'il a fait dans le spectacle.

« Vas y je te laisse commencer »

« Bien, Étourmi utilise Vive-attaque! Maintenant! » Ash à ordonné.

« Etourmi! » L'Étourmi de Ash se dirigea vers l'avant, frappant le mien avant de retourner vers Ash.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été surpris?

« Étourmi, utilise Aéropique!»

« Étourmi! » Retrouvant sa position, mon Étourmi remonte de sa chute piquée, pour reprendre de la vitesse pour frapper l'Étourmi de Ash, ce qui a provoqué son cri de douleur, qu'il l'a renvoyer en arrière.

« Étourmi, attaque Cru-Ailes! » Ash à ordonné à son Étourmi, qui n'a pas tardé retourné à la charge.

« Dépêche toi, attaque Reflet! » J'ai crié.

Et la, contrairement aux jeux, mon Étourmi se multipliait, déroutant l'Étourmi de Ash tandis que le mien arrivait derrière lui.

« Le vrai est derrière, ne te laisse pas surprendre! » Cria Ash.

« Termine le avec Aéropique! » J'ai ordonné.

« Étourmi! » Mon Étourmi a frappé l'Étourmi de Ash avant même que le sien ne puisse réagir, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol et l'assommer.

« L'Étourmi de Ash a été mis hors combat! C'est Paul qui remporte la manche! » Pierre a annoncé.

« Étourmi revient, tu t'es bien défendu! »

L'Étourmi de Ash a été aspiré dans sa Pokéball.

Cette bataille a été décidée après le première manche.

« Je crois avoir cerné ta façon de joué, tu attaque tête baissée sans réfléchir. Et comme tu n'a pas de stratégie, tu pousse t'es Pokémon à bout pour essayer de compensé leurs faiblesses. Franchement, je plains tes pauvres Pokémon. Ils n'ont pas de chance. »

Ce qui était vrai vu qu'il a commencer à utiliser des stratégies à partir de la 4G.

Souriant j'ai ramené mon Étourmi à sa Pokéball. « Excellent travail, Étourmi. »

Je vais réfléchir si je vais te garder plus tard, Étourmi.

« Capumain, je te choisi! » Cria Ash, laissant sortir son deuxième Pokémon.

Mettons fin à cela.

« Ouisticram, paré pour le match! »

« Un Ouisticram. » Dit Ash en sortant son Pokédex pour vérifier.

Ouisticram, le Pokémon chimpanzé.

Ouisticram grimpe facilement les obstacles les plus haut et vie aux sommet dans motagnes. Quand il dort sa flammes s'éteint.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contrarier un peu Ash en disant la phrase que Paul avait dite à Ash après avoir fini de vérifier son Pokédex.

« C'est formidable, non ? Tu d'endormira moins bête ce soir. »

Ash me lança un regard noir, sans doute pas amusé par mon commentaire.

« Maintenant Météores, Capumain!»

Capumain a sauté dans les airs, lançant une pluie d'étoile à partir de sa queue.

« Flammèche! » j'ai commandé.

« Ouisti-cram! » Ouisticram a contré l'attaque, déclenchant une série de flammes qui sont entrées en collisions contre l'attaque de Capumain, annulant ainsi les attaques de chacun.

« Attaque, Mitra-Poing! »

« Attaque Roue de Feu! »

« Ouisti-cram! » Se recouvrant dans les flammes, ils se mirent à tourner en rond avant d'entrer en collision avec Capumain, infligeant enfin des dégâts au Pokémon de Ash.

Ne voulant pas continuer ce match plus longtemps que nécessaire, il est temps je le termine. «Il était temps de l'achever Ousticram!»

« Capumain, Reflet! » Ash a commandé après que son Capumain est récupéré.

« Contre avec Flammèche! » j'ai crié.

Ouisticram a envoyer une série de flammes dispersant les cônes illusoires. Laissant Ash étonné. Comme prévu, Ouisticram a complètement éliminé tous les clones de Capumain.

« Maintenant, utilise Roue de Feu! »

« Capumain, attaque Mitra-Poing! » Ash a crié.

Oh no, tu ne vaincra pas cette fois Ouisticram, Ash.

« Ousiticram utilise Flammèche, continue la pression avec Tunnel! » J'ai commandé la victoire à porté de main.

Ash haleta lorsque l'attaque de Capumain fut annulée une nouvelle fois par l'attaque de Ouisticram avant de s'enfouir sous terre.

« Attention Capumain! » Cria Ash.

« Ouisticram, Termine-le! » j'ai commandé

Le sol sous Capumain commença à se fissurer et Ouisticram en sorti, frappant Capumain et l'assommant.

« Le Capumain de Ash est incapable de se battre! Le Ouisticram de Paul est le vainqueur de cette manche, faisant de Paul le vainqueur de se match.! » Brock a annoncé.

« Ousticram! » Ouisticram dansant de joie, heureux de sa victoire.

Me rapprochant de Ouisticram, je me suis accroupis devant lui. Ouisticram me remarqu'a, j'ai avancé ma main et lui est tapoté la tête. « Tu a fait très bien fait aujourd'hui, Ousticram. »

« Ousticram? » Ouisticram me regarda surpris que je ne le réprimande pas.

En souriant, j'ai sorti sa Pokéball et l'ai ramené à l'intérieur. Cela allait prendre du temps pour réparer les ponts entre moi et Ouisticram, mais je savais que je pourrais le faire.

Levant les yeux, je ressentais un peu de culpabilité en voyant à quel pont Ash déçu de sa perte. J'ai décidé donc de lui remonter le moral sans vraiment le faire.

« Pika. » Pikachu me lança un regard noir alors que je me rapprochais d'eux.

« Bonne chance pour la prochaine fois Ash. Mais tu a intérêt à t'entraîner sérieusement, je n'ai pas temps à perdre avec des amateurs. » Me retournant pour regarder le Professeur Sorbier, je baissai la tête. « Professeur, merci pour votre accueil et l'utilisation de votre jardin. C'était très gentil. »

En entendant la réponse la réponse du Professeur, je suis parti, heureux de ma première victoire contre Ash et prêt à commencer mon voyage Pokémon.

Pendant que je m'éloigner, j'entendit la voix de Ash « Non, attends. Accorde moi une revanche.»

Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre, puisque je savais que j'aurais beaucoup plus de rencontres avec Ash dans le futur et à chaque que nous aurions, je me suis promis d'être le vainqueur.

Maintenant, il faillait que je fasse une liste des choses à faire pendant que je fais aux Centre Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4: Le Fugitif

En arrivant de nouveau a l'accueil du Centre Pokémon, je fût accueilli par un Leveinard.

« Levai, Levai, Levai-nard! » me dit Levainard.

Que je suppose veut dire, un truc du genre.

Bonjours que puis-je faire pour vous?

Faisant un signe de la tête comme salutation.

« Mes Pokémon ont besoin d'être soigné. » Sortant de ma ceinture toutes mes Pokéball, je les ai remis à Levainard.

Ils avaient besoin de leurs santé soit rétablie après notre bataille avec Ash. Seuls Élekid, Roucool et Cornèbre n'en avaient pas besoin puisque j'avais réussi à vaincre deux des Pokémon de Ash lors du match d'Étourmi et Ouisticram, ce qui faisait d'automatiquement de moi le vainqueur. Néanmoins, je n'allais comme Paul et continuer à entraîner mes Pokémon alors qu'ils avaient encores des blessures subies lors de leurs match précédents.

« Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez finis avec eux. » J'ai dit au Pokémon Oeuf Soigneur.

Qui ce contenta d'acquiescer de la tête à ma demande.

Maintenant, je dois faire une liste des choses à faire. En cherchant de quoi écrire dans mon sac

Je trouvais plusieurs choses. De la nourriture Pokémon que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui, un sac de couchage, une tente, une carte de la région Sinnoh, des vêtements de rechange, des produits pour se laver, le Pokédex de tout à l'heure et des espèce de DVD.

Des DVD? Pourquoi aurait dans son sac? et toute une boîte en plus. En sortant un je voix qu'il y écrit CT 08 Gonflette dessus.

Oh putain, mais c'est quoi ce délire. Depuis quand il y à des CT dans ce monde. Bon, du calme respire profondément. D'accord, il y en à dans les jeux, mais cela n'a jamais était montré dans la série dans la série. Alors comment expliquer cela, certes il y eu des théories dans plusieurs cas où ont nous a montrer que les jeux et l'animé était séparé par une ligne très mince, comme nous montre l'histoire du réglage de niveaux et d'expérience dans l'épisode de la saison 1 avec l'école et même plus tard dans la réserve de Gobou à Hoenn. Mais là sa dépasse tout imagination. À première vue, il doit y en avoir une cinquantaines. Paul doit sûrement les avoir obtenue lors de ces voyages.

En tout cas cela me facilitera la tâche pour apprendre à mes Pokémon de nouveaux mouvements. Remettant vite la CT à sa place dans la boîte à CT. Continuant à chercher je vérifié dans le dernier compartiment j'ai trouvé un carnet assez épais. Décidant de l'ouvrir je découvrit qu'il s'agit du carnet de voyage de Paul ou se trouvait toute les choses qu'il fait durant ses nombreux périples dans les différentes régions. D'après ce qu'il y a écrit ce serait Reggie, qui lui a offert son Tortipouss pour son voyage à Hoenn. J'aillait continuer à lire quand j'entendis que l'on me demandai de venir à l'accueil, certainement pour que je vienne prendre mes Pokémon.

Une fois que mes Pokémon était complètement

guéri et remercier pour les responsables de leurs guérison. J'ai aperçu les PC plus loin où j'avais appeler Reggie, je m'y suis rendu après avoir décider de vérifier les Pokémon que Paul avait décider de garder dans ses réserves.

Contrairement aux jeux, l'ordinateur demandait de connecter son Pokédex pour vérifier sa page d'entraîneur où se trouvait le stockage de Pokémon.

Ils étaient nettement plus avancés que ceux dans les jeux. Sans oublier qu'il y a beaucoup de PC dans le Centre Pokémon, comparé à celui qui se trouvait juste à côté du poste de guérison. Bien sûr, c'était probablement parce qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'entraîneurs de Pokémon dans le monde par rapport aux jeux.

En vérifiant les Pokémon de Paul, je n'était pas du tout surpris de voir son Torterra en haut de la liste. Je n'était pas non plus surpris que Paul ait très peu de Pokémon dans ses réserves en raison de sa création d'équipe sélective, ses Pokémon était constitué de ceux qu'il juge puissants.

Au cours de ses voyages dans les régions de Kanto, Johto et Hoenn, Paul avait attrapé moins de Pokémon que Ash. Il n'était pas étonnant que Paul n'ait pu remporter aucunes des conférences des Ligues auxquelles il avait participé. Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle le Torterra de Paul est son Pokémon le plus fort comparé au reste de ses Pokémon.

En continuant sur la liste, j'ai repéré Cornèbre, Dimoret, Magmar, Hariyama, Nidoking, Stalgamin, et le Ninjask de Paul, acquis au cours de ses voyages.

Si je me souvient bien le Cornèbre de Paul que j'ai récupéré plus tôt, était vraiment puissant, une fois devenue un Corboss obligeant le Tortipouss et l'Étourvol de Ash a évoluer pendant leurs affrontements.

Quand à Magmar, Paul l'a probablement gardé dans ses réserves pendant qu'il se concentrait sur Ouisticram, espérant que ce dernier deviendrait l'un de ses plus puissant Pokémon de type feu. Magmar me serait utile lorsque j'aurais besoin de faire reposer Ouisticram et je pourrais l'utiliser comme sauvegarde lors de future batailles. Cela évoluerai en un Maganon très puissant que Paul utiliserai lors de son combat totale contre Ash.

J'avais remarquer que certains Pokémon manquai a l'appel tel que Scorvol, Drascore, Ursaring bien entendu ainsi qu'Azumarill et qu'il possède Stalgamin, Galekid et Sancoki à la place de Momartik, Galeking et Tritosor. Quand au reste de ses Pokémon, si ils n'y sont pas cela doit forcément dire qu'il ne les à pas encore attrapé, et qu'ils se trouvent quelque part à Sinnoh.

En ce qui concerne le reste des Pokémon de Paul, je pense qu'il peut aussi mettre utilise lors de mes futures batailles. Mais je peux toujours trouvé des remplaçants en plus de capturer les Pokémon manquants de Paul. Cela ne serait pas difficile étant donné que je n'aurais pas à faire faces à des distractions tout au long de mon voyages.

Comparé à Ash qui était toujours distrait et faisait de son mieux pour aider les autres, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Mais s'il s'agit d'affronter la Team Galaxy. Pourquoi pas ? Cela feras un bonne entraînement.

Les compagnons ne feront que me ralentir. C'est mieux pour moi si je voyageais seul, comme dans les jeux et c'est ce que Paul a fait.

Et de toute façon je suis un solidaire de nature.

Alors voilà, c'était probablement pour ça que Ash ne deviendra jamais plus fort que moi, toujours distrait par ses compagnons, ne se concentre jamais sur l'entraînement de ses Pokémon autan qu'il aurait dû.

Attention, je ne dis pas que Ash est un mauvais entraîneur, car ils en faut des compétences pour battre des Pokémon légendaires tels que Artikodin, Regice, Darkrai et Latios. Mais voilà, le problème est que la plupart de ces entraînement était Bâclé et venait toujours aider ses compagnons de voyage ou toutes personnes qu'il rencontres.

S'il c'était seulement concentré aux minimum sur les Teams malfaisantes dès différentes régions auxquelles il était aller. Mais aider des personnes ayant perdu leurs objets, moi je leurs dirait « Bas, il fallait faire attentions à tes affaires. »

Et encore avec tous les Pokémon que Ash a rencontré en chemin qu'il aurait pu attraper au lieu de se lier d'amitié et partir comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait pu choisir une plus grande variété de choix au lieu d'utiliser strictement les Pokémon qu'il avait attrapés dans la région où il voyageait.

Quand à Paul, il a manqué tout un tas de puissants Pokémon qu'il aurait pu attraper en cours de route en raison des singeries de Ash.

Bien sûr, je n'aimais aucune intention de traquer Ash et ses amis, mais juste rester près d'eux en utilisant leur chance contre eux pour attraper des Pokémon, cela me seras certainement rentable à long terme pour la Ligue Sinnoh.

Évidemment, cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne n'ai pas prévu de me lier d'amitié avec eux. Mais c'était aussi pour devenir plus fort.

En tout cas, le problème avec Reggie était à moitié résolue, il fallait juste exécuté le plan, je peut maintenant concentrer entièrement sur mon parcours Pokémon.

Redevenir un ados de quatorze ans encore une fois, ne faisait pas vraiment partis de mes objectif. Bref, laissez moi me permettre certaines choses que j'avais apprises sur Reggie dans la série.

Reggie pensait que son frère grandirait en affrontant Ash toute au long de l'anime et en apprenait de les erreurs de son chemin.

Pas comme si cela arriverait jamais.

Comme Paul je comptais toujours attraper les Pokémon les plus puissants que je pouvais trouver, mais Ouisticram aura besoin d'une méthode d'entraînement différente.

J'ai de la patience contrairement à Paul et quand j'aurais fini avec Ouisticram, il serait encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était sous les soins de Ash dans la série.

La fermeture de l'écran du PC, je me suis levé et suis sorti de la salle, satisfait de ce que j'avais appris sur le Pokémon que Paul possède sur lui.

Sortant de la ville, vérifiant la carte je découvre que ma prochaine destination est Féli-Cité. Mais tout près se trouve la Forêts Sauvageresque, où Paul attraper son Ursaring et à eu son match retour contre Ash. Et un peu plus loin seras l'endroit où je trouverait Cradopaud.

On dirait que c'est là que je me dirige ensuite.

« Ursaring et Cradopaud, j'arrive! »

Alors que je sortait de la ville vers la Route 202. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir Ash et ses amis sortirent du Centre Pokémon. Au moins ont ne risquent pas de ce manqué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je continuait ma route vers Féli-Cité et je pouvait dire que sa allait prendre encore longtemps, puisque les information de la carte via à la Pokémontre et au guide de la Région. Et il fallait au minimum six jours de marche, voir sept si l'ont était Ash et les autres.

Pendant que je marchais, j'ai pris l'initiative de notés les moments important que je me souvenais de Pokémon saison 10 dans Diamant et Perle.

-Les captures de Ursaring et Cradopaud juste avant Charbourg.

-Capturer Mustébouée après l'arène de Vestigion.

-Tous juste après le match que Paul a livré contre Cynthia.

-Arrivé à Unionpolis se trouve le tournoi de match en double.

Voilà qui était fait pour la saison 10, pour le reste je continuerai au Centre Pokémon. Maintenant, il reste pas mal de temps avant la nuit je regarde l'heure et je vis qu'il presque 13h00.

Il reste encore du temps pour entraîner mes Pokémon. Mais d'abord, j'hésite encore sur l'Étourmi que j'ai capturer. Puisqu'il y a plusieurs Pokémon que j'ai prévu de capturer en-dehors de ceux qui se trouve à Sinnoh qui se trouve meilleur qu'Étouraptor, tel que le Ptéra que le Dracaufeu de Ash affronter avant d'évolué à Kanto. Un Insecateur, l'Onix de Cristal, un Rhinoféroce et cet ÉNORME Magikarp dans les Îles Oranges qui a évolué en Léviator. Un Scarabrute dans la forêts où Ash a capturer son Scarhino à Johto, le Trioxhydre qu'à affronter le Dracolosse d'Iris avant que cette dernière ne l'attrape à Unys, le Rapasdepic qui était un Piafabec quand Ash à lance une pierre dessus et surtout trouvé LE Dracaufeu cloné du film 1.

Je veux dire ce Dracaufeu est le plus stylé avec ces marques tribals, il fallait absolument que je l'attrape et peut être que je rencontrerai même le Tortank et le Florizarre qui vont avec. Et si je ne les trouves pas il y toujours l'Ile des Pokémon Tortue et le jardin des Bulbizarre.

Mais revenons à ce petit problème d'Étourmi avec tout les Pokémon de type Vol que je vais attrapé sans oublié Cornèbre et Roucool que je possède, Étourmi semble assez médiocre.

Ma décision prise, je scanne Étourmi une dernière fois pour regarder les mouvement qu'il pourrait apprendre, ne voyant rien qui ne m'intéresse que mes autres Pokémon ne pourrait apprendre. Je pris ma Pokéball, la regardant une dernière fois et la lança dans les airs.

« Aller retrouve ta liberté »

« Étourmi! » S'exclama l'Étourmi une fois qu'il c'est matérialisait dans une lumière bleu avant de s'éloigner je ne sais où.

Prenant maintenant, les autres Pokéball de ma ceinture. « Elekid, Ouisticram, Cornèbre, Roucool. Sortez de votre Pokéball! »

« Elekid! / Ouisticram! / Cornèbre! / Roucool!» Se matérialisant mes trois Pokémon que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui en plus de Cornèbre.

Quand à Cornèbre. Il s'agit d'un petit Pokémon aviaire avec des plumes noires, ressemblant à si méprendre à un corbeau. Son bec jaune et crochu et les trois touffes plumeuses sur le haut de sa tête font respectivement penser à un nez et à un chapeau de sorcière. Il a des yeux en demi-lune, rouges avec une sclère et des pupilles blanches. Il a un col fait de plumes pointues au niveau du cou. Les plumes broussailleuses de sa queue ressemblent aux brindilles d'un balai volant, et il a un petit ruban fin et rouge à la jonction de son corps et de sa queue. Et Il possède quatre doigts sur ses serres, trois en avant et un seul en arrière.

Ce Cornèbre est un mâle, puisque la crête des plumes du milieu est plus courte chez la femelle que chez le mâle.

Regardant mes Pokémon pour que je puisse leur expliquer le programme d'aujourd'hui.

« Bien, aujourd'hui on va s'entraîner pour notre match à l'arène de... » Avant je puisse continuer je fut couper par Roucool.

« Rou! Rou! Roucool! ROUCOOL!» Alors que je détournais la tête pour regarder Roucool affolé et visiblement entrain de chercher quelque chose. Et même pas une seconde ne c'est écouler avant qu'il prenne les airs pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible je ne sais où.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, je me retourne vers Cornèbre. «Cornèbre! Vite va le chercher!» En lui ordonnant un pointant Roucool du doigt.

« Cor-Cornèbre! » Cornèbre qui hochait la tête à ma commande, alors qu'il s'envolait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rattraper Roucool.

« Mais qu'es-ce qui lui a pris? » Ne comprennent pas la réaction de Roucool. Qu'es qui a bien pus produire une telle panique? Certainement pas de le capturer. Car d'après le Pokedex, les Roucool sont des Pokémon dociles une fois capturer, mais là ça défi toute logique.

Voyant Cornèbre commencer un duel aérien avec notre fugitif. Prenant rapidement les commande sur quoi dire à Cornèbre.

« Cornèbre utilise Aéropique! Maintenant! »

« Cornèbre! » Cornèbre à visiblement entendue ma commande, fit un looping pour prendre de la vitesse avant de percuter de plein fouet le shiny, lui faisant échapper un cri de douleur et de tomber un piqué droit vers le sol.

Ni une, ni deux je pris vite la Pokéball de Roucool en la pointant vers se dernier. « Roucool, revient! » Pour qu'ensuite un rayon rouge sorte du bouton central de la Pokéball pour atterrir sur le corps tombant du Pokémon. Roucool maintenant enveloper par la lumière du rayon rouge avant que la dématérialisation du Pokémon commence et le ramène à l'intérieur de la Pokéball.

« Excellent travail Cornèbre ! » Je lui es dit en voyant Cornèbre se percher à une branche d'un arbre à côté de moi. « Mais ce n'ai pas fini, je dois encore comprendre pourquoi il à agit ainsi. » En regardant la Pokéball, je me dirige mon regard vers Elekid et Ouisticram pour leurs dire les commandes à suivre.

« Elekid, Ouistcram! Preparez-vous, je vais faire ressortir Roucool. Alors tenez-vous prêt à l'interceptez! » Me détournant maintenant d'eux, je continue en regardant vers Cornebres. « Quand à toi Cornèbre prépare toi à prendre l'air si il réussit à s'échapper. »

« Ouisti-cram! / Éle-kid! / Cor-nèbre!» S'exclama mes Pokémon à la suite de mes ordres. Cornèbre se trouvait maintenant dans les airs entrain de tourner en cercle au-dessus de nous tel font les oiseaux avant de frapper leurs proies, tandis qu'Élekid et Ouisticram se mirent à un distance raisonnable de moi pour empêcher de Roucool de s'échapper.

Leur faisant un signe de tête pour les avertir. « Roucool, sort de là! » Sortant ma Pokéball en sorti mon shiny visiblement fatigué et essoufflé. Le laissant reprendre son souffle, je décidai de m'accroupir pour lui parler.

Roucool visiblement mieux, mais tout épuisé par son duel avec Cornèbre. Maintenant, il était temps de savoir son problème. Je fit un signe à Cornèbre, Elekid et Ouisticram de se rapprocher pour écouter l'histoire de Roucool.

« Bon, maintenant que tu est calmer. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça? »

« Rou! Rou! Rou! Rou-cool! » Et ça a continuer pendant encore quelques secondes. Roucool est tellement paniqué que je ne comprends rien, déjà que je ne suis pas trop habitué a comprendre le Pokéspeetch. Mais là c'est la galère. Je regarde mes autres Pokémon pour voir leur réaction, à premier vue Elekid ainsi que Cornèbre trouve cela ennuyant, quand à Ouisticram il était toujours à écouter l'histoire de Roucool avec attention. Heureusement Roucool a vite fini son Poké-discours. Et maintenant tout les Pokémon me regardèrent pour savoir mon avis.

Prenant une grande respiration, je me relevait et me posa mon dos contre l'arbre derrière moi. Je regarda Ouisticram et haussa un sourcil en espérant qu'il comprenne pour qu'il explique le problème de Roucool.

Et apparement Ouisticram compris mon signe et commença à me montrer Roucool puis il commença a chercher quelque chose sans le trouver.

Hochant la tête comprenant le problème

« Bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu aurais perdu quelque chose, c'est ça ? » En regardant maintenant mon shiny.

« Rou! Rou-cool! » Me hocha la tête Roucool assez frénétiquement, tout en ayant l'air abattue par perte de sa possession.

Poussant un profond soupir, ce n'ai pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon parcours Pokémon. Espérons que cela ne me retombe pas dessus et ce que chercher Roucool en vaille la peine.

« Et à quoi ressemble ce que tu cherches? Décrit à Ouisticram quoi cela ressemble, ensuite il le dessinera sur le sol pour nous montrer de quoi il s'agit!» En ordonnant à Roucool sur la méthode à suivre.

Et aussi tôt, Roucool commença à expliquer à Ouisticram à quoi ressemblait

« Éle-kid!? Cor-nèbre!? » Je fut alerté par mes deux autres Pokémon, qui jusque là silencieux.

« Plus tard! » Je leurs répondit en leurs jetant un bref regard.

« Ouisti-Ouisti-Ouisti-Ouisticram! ».

« Bien, On dirait que vous avez fini? »

En revenant vers Ouisticram et Roucool, qui se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

Me dirigeant vers eux, je m'accroupis pour voir de plus près la représentation de la possession de Roucool. Et cela ressemble à une sorte de cercle avec à l'intérieur, le symbole d'un éclair ou peut être la lettre S voir même une fusion des deux. Qui sait? Mais je ne vois pas trop quel objet cela pourrai être, parce que de la 4G il n'y avait rien qui correspond à ça. Mais en même temps ce sont des Pokémon qui on fait ça. Donc à moins d'avoir un Queulorior pour avoir une parfaite représentation, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul. En allant vers les buisson et en réfléchissant quel genre d'objet cela pourrait être tout en arrachant une branche de ce dernier. J'allais me retourner quand je m'arrêtais tout d'un coup en pensant avoir découvert quel est cet objet. Mais serait-il possible qu'il y en ait à Sinnoh, certes cela n'a jamais été montrer dans l'animé outre dans la génération qui ont montré ce phénomène ou dans les Jeux.

La Méga-Évolution.

La Méga-Évolution est un stade bien supérieur à celui de l'évolution. Il s'agit d'un principe de changement de forme introduit dans la 6G, qui permet à un Pokémon de devenir un Méga-Pokémon pendant une bref période avant de revenir à la forme initial du Pokémon en question. Bien sûr tout les Pokémon ne peut Méga-Évolué, il existe actuellement 48 Méga-Évolutions pour 46 Pokémon capables de méga-évoluer. Seuls deux Pokémon ont deux Méga-Évolutions différentes et sont capable d'un tel exploit à se jour. Il s'agit de Dracaufeu et Mewtwo.

Il est dit que chaque Pokémon pouvant méga-évoluer doit posséder une Méga-Gemme qui lui est propre, tandis que le Dresseur, lui doit posséder une Gemme Sésame pour pouvoir activer ce processus. Cependant, il existe une exception : Méga-Rayquaza. En effet, pour méga-évoluer, Rayquaza n'a pas besoin de Méga-Gemme.

Si l'objet de Roucool est bien une Méga-Gemme, alors je posséderai un atout supplémentaire pour la Ligue Sinnoh.

Maintenant il faut confirmer ma découverte à mon aviaire shiny.

Me retournant vers mes Pokémon. «Est ce que cela ressemble à un de cela? » En leurs dessinant une Méga-Gemmes et un Gemme Sésame.

« Rou! Rou! Roucool! » Roucool me hocha la tête frénétiquement, en se rapprochant du dessin de la Mega-Gemmes.

« Excellent!» Un sourire maintenant pleinement montrer su mon visage. Ce voyage risque d'être vraiment fascinant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Désolé pour l'attende, écrire une FanFiction est bien plus compliqué qu'ont ne le pensent. Mais je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible, plus qu'à espérer que l'inspiration apparaisse quand j'en ai besoin.**


End file.
